


Ackerman and Kirschtein Family

by anssyln



Series: 60 Letters [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 60 letters spin off, Eruhan, F/M, Jean is a graphic designer, Levi is an ER doctor, Modern AU, eruhan children, family theme, jeansasha, jeansasha cildren, rivetra, rivetra children
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssyln/pseuds/anssyln
Summary: Kumpulan cerita keluarga Ackerman dan keluarga Kirschtein. 60 Letters universe/ spin off. Rating may changed eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Kata- kata tidak baku, typo, dan OOC, setidaknya di pihak Levi karena saya punya headcanon kalau sifat Levi jadi sedikit lebih nyantai di verse ini dan nggak sekaku dan segahar yang di manga. Apalagi dia juga baru punya anak. Saya juga mikir kalau dia ini tipe suami yang rada takut sama istri, tapi ya nggak completely tertindas juga ya haha. Setidaknya dia tahu kapan harus dominan dan tidaknya.
> 
> Oh ya, entah kenapa saya suka ngebayangin Sean O'Pry sebagai Levi dan Jenna Coleman sebagai Petra (Clara Oswald di Doctor Who. Siapa yang disini suka nonton itu?). Soalnya Sean punya mata yang sama sipit, muka datar, dan rambut hitam kayak Levi hahaha, sayangnya aja dia tinggi. Kalau Jenna karena tinggi badannya yang sama seperti Petra, coba rambutnya di dye warna ginger, pasti cocok deh. Menurut saya loh. Btw, buat Jeansasha shippers, tanggal 10 sampai 17 Januari saya bikin Jeansasha Week loh. Yuk, ikutan partisipasi! Kalau penasaran sama tema- temanya, bisa dibuka di jeansasha-week dot tumblr ya! Kalau mau follow tumblr saya di starry-eyed4 dot tumblr juga boleh kok hehehe. Kebetulan disitu saya suka post graphic- graphic menyangkut fanfic SNK saya, track aja tag my petra ral atau my levi ackerman di tumblr saya #promosiabisloyu.
> 
> Yuk ah, lanjut!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

Alona Iris Ackerman.

Itulah nama putri pertama pasangan Levi dan Petra Ackerman. Nama pertamanya diambil dari almarhumah ibu Petra untuk menghormati beliau yang telah meninggal sejak Petra lahir, sedangkan nama tengahnya mempunyai arti 'Pelangi' dalam bahasa Yunani karena kedua pasang Ackerman muda ini berharap kehadiran putri ini mereka dapat menghadirkan warna- warna cerah di dalam hidup mereka. Sempat terpikirkan oleh Levi untuk menambahkan juga nama ibunya, namun niat itu ia urungkan lantaran ia merasa nama putrinya sudah cukup panjang. Biarlah nama itu Levi simpan untuk anak mereka selanjutnya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya masih belum yakin apakah ingin tambah anak lagi. Petra boleh terkenal dengan sifat keibuannya, tapi saat sedang hamil… jangan ditanya. Hampir setiap hari lelaki yang kini genap berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu kena _bully_ istri tercinta. Apalagi saat masa- masa ngidam. Untuk mengingat masa itu lagi saja Levi sudah bergidik ngeri sendiri.

Alona lahir dengan bobot normal dan sehat tanpa cacat apapun. Mereka berdua tentunya bersyukur dengan hal itu, walaupun Levi kadang- kadang agak kesal juga karena orang- orang selalu saja berkomentar kalau Alona itu seperti Petra versi kecil, terutama si kacamata sialan Hanji, Sasha, dan si alis tebal _à la_ ulat bulu Erwin yang nggak henti- hentinya menggoda dia. _Well,_ nggak salah juga sih, mengingat warna rambut, bentuk mata, dan mulut bayi itu persis sekali milik ibunya. Tapi tetap saja Levi nggak terima, tanpa dirinya juga kan Alona nggak bakalan bisa eksis di dunia ini!

Disitulah kehidupan mereka berdua mulai berubah. Lima bulan belakangan ini, keduanya jadi kurang tidur lantaran Alona sering sekali menangis di tengah malam, terutama Levi yang sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai _Emergency Physician_ di Royal Stohess Hospital mengharuskan dirinya untuk jaga malam setidaknya dua kali seminggu. Bisa tidur selama empat jam pun sudah syukur.

Seperti sekarang ini, Levi baru saja sampai di apartemen mereka setelah tiga hari tidak pulang. Setelah mampir ke kamar Alona untuk menengok putrinya yang sudah terlelap dengan imutnya mengenakan _pink polkadot onesie_ hadiah dari _tantchen_ Sasha dan _onkel_ Jean, Levi pun mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju tidur lalu merebahkan tubuh di sebelah Petra yang juga sudah tidur nyenyak, merengkuh tubuh ramping istrinya ke dalam pelukan.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang iseng ke Levi. Baru saja lelaki itu tidur selama kurang lebih satu jam, terdengar suara lengkingan tangisan terdengar dari ruangan sebelah, lebih tepatnya kamar anak mereka.

"Petra," dengan suara sedikit serak, Levi mencoba membangunkan istrinya sambil menyentuh lembut salah satu pipi Petra. Kedua mata abu- abunya menyipit, masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. "Si bocah nangis."

Petra hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya membalik badan ke arah lain, tanda bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu. Levi sempat berpikir untuk mencubit pipi istrinya agar dia bangun, namun karena takut diamuk balik, ia pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Levi masih ingin hidup, terima kasih banyak. Lagipula Petra pasti sedang capek sekali lantaran mengurus Alona seorang diri tanpa dirinya.

Dengan sedikit ogah- ogahan, Levi pun beranjak menuju kamar putrinya kembali. Didapatinya Alona yang kini wajahnya menjadi merah dan basah lantaran terlalu banyak menangis. Kedua kaki dan tangan gemuknya bergerak- gerak seiring dengan tangisannya yang nyaring. Melihat itu, entah kemana rasa jengkel yang sempat singgah di hati Levi, semuanya hilang, hilang diganti dengan rasa panik dan kesedihan terhadap darah dagingnya.

"Alo _ma chere_ , _ma belle princesse._ " ujar Levi pelan seraya membawa Alona ke dalam pelukan dan mencium pipi basah bayi itu, menghirup aroma khas bayi yang belakangan ini sangat ia sukai. "Anak kesayangan Papa kenapa? Laper? Apa ngompol? Atau… pup?" wajah Levi berubah pucat untuk sepersekian detik di pertanyaan terakhir, ngeri juga kalau dia harus mengganti popok Alo kalau dia beneran pup mengingat reputasinya yang terkenal _clean freak_. Beruntung dia hanya menangkap bau- bau pesing dari popok Alona, jadi setidaknya ia masih bisa untuk sedikit lega karena putrinya tidak pup.

Setelah selesai mengganti popok Alona dengan rapi (walaupun Levi sambil sesekali mengernyit jijik. Maklum, biasanya Petra yang sering berurusan sama masalah itu), entah kenapa putrinya itu tidak berhenti menangis. Levi bahkan bersumpah tangisan anaknya sempat membuat kedua telinganya berdengung untuk beberapa detik saking kencangnya. _Ya ampun, sampai ngamuk pun mirip banget sama ibunya_. Levi cuma bisa geleng- geleng kepala sambil ngebatin sendiri. Bingung kenapa anaknya bisa sampai nangis jejeritan seperti ini.

"Lho, kok Alo makin nangis? Alo nggak kangen sama Papa? Maunya sama Mama? Emangnya Papa serem banget ya?" canda Levi, kali ini sambil menimang- nimang bayi berumur lima bulan itu dengan lembut. Padahal dalam hati ia sedang komat- kamit berdoa agar putrinya ini diam. Selain berisik, dia juga nggak tega melihat Alona seperti ini. Lucu, siapa yang sangka kalau Levi Ackerman yang terkenal pendek, seram dan kasar ini ternyata diam- diam mempunyai jiwa kebapakan? Kalau Erwin dan Hanji melihat ini, kayaknya mereka bakalan kompak daftarin diri ke rumah sakit jiwa saking _speechless_ -nya.

"Mama lagi tidur, _ma petite fille_. Kasihan kalau di ganggu. Alo minum susu aja ya." ujar lelaki itu, kali ini beranjak ke dapur apartemen kecil mereka seraya mengelap air mata yang membanjiri wajah bayi kecilnya dengan handuk kecil. Ajaib, tangisan Alona tiba- tiba saja mereda, seakan bayi itu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sang Ayah.

"Hoo… ternyata laper juga ya? Bilang dong sama Papa, _ma chere_. Kan Papa jadinya bingung." Gemas melihat tingkah putrinya _,_ Levi akhirnya tidak kuasa untuk menahan tawa, lalu mengecup dalam- dalam pipi tembem Alo lagi yang sekarang hanya sesenggukan sambil menatapnya balik dengan kedua mata abu- abu menyipit, sekilas ekspresinya mirip sekali dengan Levi kalau sedang jengkel dengan orang.

 _Well_ , setidaknya sekarang sang dokter Ackerman muda itu menemukan satu kesamaan lagi dengan putrinya selain warna mata mereka.

Sambil menggendong putri kecilnya dengan satu tangan, Levi membuka pintu kulkas dengan tangannya yang lain, tempat dimana Petra menyimpan sekitar dua puluh _plastic zip bags_ berisi hasil perasan susu asi untuk Alona yang juga sudah diberi label waktu pemberiannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum saat menemukan satu plastik berlabel ' ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _June_** **,** ** _late night_** **.** **Supaya Papa Levi nggak kerepotan kalau Alo lapar malam- malam :)** '. Ah, Levi benar- benar beruntung bisa mempunyai istri seperti Petra, selain baik, dia juga sangat perhatian. Benar- benar tipe istri idaman, walaupun kalau sedang galak nakutin juga.

"Tuh lihat. Mama udah nyiapin susu buat Alo." Levi menggoyang- goyangkan plastik berisi susu itu di depan wajah Alo, yang sukses dihadiahkan oleh si kecil sebuah jeritan senang sebelum akhirnya berancang- ancang untuk menjejali mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan mungil. Levi buru- buru mencegah putrinya. "Nggak boleh, Alona. Jorok. Nanti kamu bisa kebiasaan "

Alona cuma menatapnya balik, kali ini dengan mata besar _innocent_ -nya yang mulai berkaca- kaca. Terdengar sebuah rengekan kecil dari mulut mungilnya yang bergetar, tanda ia akan menangis lagi. Levi rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok. Ya ampun, ini keturunan siapa sih bisa manja begini?

" _Shhh, shhh,_ _ma chere_. Jangan nangis lagi, _s'il vous plait_. Nanti Mama bangun." Lelaki itu mengelus- elus pundak putrinya lembut lalu beranjak ke rak tempat cuci piring tempat dimana botol susu Alona berada. Setelah memindahkan susu asi dari plastik ke botol, Levi memasukan sedikit air dan botol tersebut ke dalam mesin _baby bottle warmer_ untuk dihangatkan selama 3 menit.

Diceknya _temperature_ suhu susu dengan cara menaruh setetes diatas permukaan lengannya dan setelah yakin bahwa suhunya sudah pas, tidak terlalu dingin dan juga tidak terlalu panas, Levi akhirnya mengubah posisi gendongannya menjadi terlentang agar ia dapat menyuapi Alona dengan mudah.

Suasana seketika menjadi sepi saat Alona meminum susunya dengan tenang. Levi menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya.

"Capek ya?"

Suara Petra terdengar dari arah pintu dapur, membuat Levi berbalik dan menemukan sosok istrinya yang berdiri dengan kedua lengan di depan dada, sebuah senyum penuh arti tersungging di paras cantiknya. Rambut _strawberry blonde_ -nya yang panjang sebahu terlihat berantakan akibat baru bangun.

"Kenapa kamu bangun?" alih- alih menjawab, Levi malah bertanya balik dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya iyalah aku bangun, si tuan putri nangisnya fantastis begitu." jawab Petra seraya menghampiri Levi lalu tersenyum lebar pada Alona yang masih sibuk minum susu. "Anak Mama laper ya? Aduh kasihan, mukanya sampai merah begini." ujarnya dengan penuh sayang, tangan lentiknya mengelus rambut Alona yang mulai melebat lalu mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium kening putrinya.

Levi seketika merasa iri. Tentu saja, dia kan sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu keluarganya, masa nggak dicium? "Buat Papanya mana?" rajuknya.

Wanita turunan Jerman- Yunani itu cuma nyengir geli, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir suaminya sekitar tiga detik sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Levi manja, sedikit berhati- hati agar tidak terlalu menghimpit putri kecilnya. "Aku kangen."

Ah, agaknya Levi tahu darimana sifat manja Alona berasal.

"Aku juga, Sayang. Maaf ya, di rumah sakit lagi sibuk banget. Banyak pasien yang dateng, belum lagi aku mesti ngawasin _intern_ baru."

Petra hanya menggangguk mengerti. Dari awal ia sudah tahu konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi saat memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Levi. Walaupun harus ia akui ia sempat kerepotan mengurus Alona nyaris seorang diri mengingat kesibukan Levi sebagai dokter. Untung saja Sasha—adik Levi—dan Hanji beserta putra pertamanya, Ezra, suka datang membantu, kadang- kadang malah menawarkan untuk menginap di apartemen mereka jikalau Levi sedang ada jaga malam. Terutama Sasha, gadis itu benar- benar jatuh hati dengan keponakan pertamanya sampai kadang suka mampir ke apartemen mereka langsung dari kantor dan ujung-ujungnya lupa pulang. Beruntung Jean yang sekarang bekerja sebagai _Graphic Designer_ di perusahaan Erwin dan sama sibuknya seperti Levi masih mengerti.

"Ngomong- ngomong, kamu emangnya nggak takut apa kalau tiba- tiba Alo ngomong minta makan? Dia kan masih lima bulan, Sayang. Yang ada nanti kamu malah kabur lagi." tanya Petra sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Takutlah, mana ada bayi umur lima bulan ngomong minta ma—Heh, tunggu." ucapan Levi terhenti ditengah- tengah saat otaknya mulai menangkap satu kejanggalan. Kedua mata kelabunya menyipit curiga sementara keningnya mulai berkerut. "Kamu sebenernya udah bangun sejak Alona pertama nangis kan?"

Mendapati raut wajah suaminya sudah seram begitu, Petra pelan- pelan melepas pelukannya. Senyum manisnya masih awet, walaupun tidak selebar yang sebelumnya. "Yah…, aku sengaja nggak bangun, biar kamu ada _bonding time_ sama Alona. Kamu kan sibuk terus di rumah sakit sampai jarang ngurusin Alona. Kalau Alona lupa sama Papanya gimana?" Petra menjawab lembut, kemudian beranjak kembali ke kamar tanpa menunggu balasan dari Levi.

Levi cuma mendengus. Namun setelah dipikir- pikir, apa yang dikatakan Petra ada benarnya juga.

Ia teringat dengan Dita Ness, dokter senior di Surgery yang tempo hari mengeluh betapa cepat anak pertamanya yang kini baru saja masuk Primary School tumbuh, namun Ness tidak selalu berada di rumah untuk melihat perkembangannya. Itu semua membuat Levi sadar bahwa harusnya ia merasa beruntung masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengurus putrinya, sebagaimana pun lelahnya.

Saking seriusnya Levi melamun, lelaki itu tidak sadar bahwa botol susu yang ia pegang sedari tadi sudah kosong, bahkan dot botolnya pun sudah dilepas oleh Alona. Bayi berumur lima bulan itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi- gigi kecil kemudian…

"Ma! Pa! Pa… pa! Ga!" oceh sang Ackerman kecil riang, membuat Levi mengerjap- ngerjapkan mata. Alona memang sudah sering mengoceh tidak jelas, namun untuk kali ini Levi dapat menangkap satu kata yang jelas- jelas ia ketahui.

Alona baru saja memanggilnya dengan 'Papa'.

"A-apa tadi kamu bilang, _ma chere_?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil menatap putrinya lekat- lekat.

"Pa… Pa? Ma!"

Suasana hening untuk sepersekian detik, sampai akhirnya Levi berteriak.

"PETRA! SI BOCAH NGOMONG!"


End file.
